youtube vs games
by cammyman32
Summary: what if the world's four most famous youtubers pewdiepie,tobuscus,yamimash,and markiplier,were sucked into the video game unierverese and go trough all the games that they played for over 4 years!


CHAPTER 1 THE CHARTERS AND THE BEGING

**PewDiePie **(Pronounced: "pyou-_dee_-piah", real name **Felix Arvid Ulf Kjellberg**) **(Born October 24, 1989)**, is a Swedish video-gamer and "let's player" who plays video games and records his reactions through audio and web-cam. He is especially known for his horror playthroughs, though recently he has begun to frequently play other genres as well. The name "PewDiePie" was formed by the term 'Pew! (as in a gun) die!'. So the name 'Pew-die' was formed. He then forgot the password to the Pew-die account which the password was 'pie', so he added 'Pie' at the end, because he loved pie. Since opening his You Tube profile on the 29th of April, 2010 he has become one of the fastest growing channels on You Tube with over 12,000,000 subscribers, and over 2.1 billion video views. These numbers continue to grow rapidly each day. He is currently the most subscribed channel on You Tube, just recently beating Smosh,Nigahiga,RayWilliamJohnson,aND,JennaMarbles, and the most subscribed solo gaming commentator. On August 15th, 2013, he passed Smosh to be the #1 most subscribed. He refers to his fan-base as his "Bros." or the "Bro Army". PewDiePie has a girlfriend who he met through You Tube named Marzia. One of Marzia's friends sent her one of his videos saying "Look at this idiot playing horror games (I love it)". She has played alongside PewDiePie in several of his videos, and has her own You Tube channel, CutiePieMarzia.PewDiePie has multiple series going on.

He roughly gains 42K-58K subscribers per day.

Felix has three You-tube accounts. PewDiePie is his main channel, and the only one active at the time. PewpewpewPewdie, is his old Vlog channel, and Pew-diee is his secondary channel where used to upload episodes of Pew-dieie Plays: Skyrim" andPew-dieie Plays: Little Big Planet 2 w/ Girlfriend!". Recently he retrieved the password of the account and uploaded the video "Fast turn, sexy smile attempt 1", in which he basically just turns his head quickly and smiles for 4 seconds.

PewDiePie makes Funny and Scary Moments Montages on occasions, to celebrate various milestones, such as his amount of subscribers. The montages consist of his favourite scary and funny moments of gaming throughout his previous videos, and have captions (e.g. caption reads, "Yes it is"; when he said, "It's not funny"; in an Amnesia Let's Play entitled, "Amnesia Made Me Cry"). Felix plays a Dub-stepp type song made by a fan called "DJ Fortify" (PewDiePie Song) on all of his videos, You may hear his intro song here.hiss name is filx.

_**Toby Joe "Tobuscus" Turner **_(born March 3, 1985, age 28) is a You-tube comedian, vlogger, and gamer. He has 3 channels, which combined have nearly 10,000,000 subscribers. Toby refers to his fans as "the Audience". In his vlogs, he starts off by saying 'Audience?! What are you doing...' He was born in Mississippi and moved to Niceville, Florida where he spent most of his life. In 2010, he moved to Los Angeles, California. Toby starred in the horror movie "_Smiley_" and also appears on Cartoon Network's, "Annoying Orange" as Nerville. He has a dog named "Gryphon" (AKA Falcor) who frequently appears in his vlogs, and more recently, his Tobuscus videos. He has a sister named 'Angie' who sometimes appears in his vlogs.

**Yamimash** (A_aron Ash_) is a UK solo gamer who plays tons of horror games. His fans call him 'Yami' for short. He started uploading videos in 2009. These were short GOW3 videos. He didn't do commentaries on them at first, but after a while he gave it a try. His first subscribers were there only for GOW and COD, but in 2012 he gave other games an opportunity. And the mash was born, with Slender and other scary games he hit massive popularity. However, he does not just play Horror, puzzles as well sometimes. Pokémon and Minecraft are also on his list. Yamimash provides commentary and facecam on almost all of his videos.

Since May 2013 he lives in his own place. Yamimash also owns a car which is a blue 2001 Peugeot 206.

On 29 April 2013 he hit his biggest milestone. Yamimash has officially 200,000 subscribers. And his channel is still growing.

**Markiplier **is a YouTube personality who primarily uploads playthroughs of various video games. He has accumulated more than 700,000 subscribers, and makes a video every 25,000 subscribers or so to show his gratitude. He is prominently known for his videos pertaining to 'SCP: Containment Breach', 'Drunk Minecraft' and 'Happy Wheels Highlights'.

His real name is Mark Fischbach. His name _(Markiplier)_ is a combination of his first name, Mark, and the word 'Multiplier'. He is half Korean and half German. Despite his background, he's only fluent in English (He did attempt to speak Portuguese, but it ended horribly. You may find this in his_Pesadelo_ Let's Play). He occasionally hosts charity livestreams in which he raises money to donate; he has raised $69,608.43 and he raises money by playing video games.

**AT MANCHESTER,ENGLAND,/8/4/2013/**

pewdiepie was going to make a new amnesia video.

Damm iv'e never tought fan art pewdiepie amnesia pictures were going to stop filx said.

He then turned on his computer.

**MEANWHILE IN LOS ANGLES,CALAFONIA,USA,/8/4/2013/**

tobuscus was going to make a new minecraft video.

Man this never get's old toby said.

He then turned on his computer.

**MEANWHILE IN LONDON,ENGLAND/8/4/2013/**

yamimash was going to make anthoer gmod video.

This website is great yamimash said.

He then turned on his computer.

**MEANWHILE IN THE UNKNOWN BIG CITY WHERE MARKIPLEIR LIVES,UNKNOWN STATE,USA,(SORRY THAT I DONT KNOW WHERE HE LIVES),/8/4/2013/**

markipleir was going to make a new drunk minecraft video.

I like this country markipleir said.

He turned on his comptuer.

Ther was silence in all four rooms where the four men where.

Then a sudden flash of light filled the rooms and the men disapered.

**ANSWER AND QEUSTION **

**SO DID YOU LIKE IT STAY TUNED.**


End file.
